Family Ties: Coming Home
by ElementRacer
Summary: REPOST & NEW PENNAME! Boss Hogg's nieces come home from collage and striking up a relationship with the infamous Duke boys, Bo and Luke. With the Hazzard Rally brings some problems for the fledling couples. Better Summary inside.
1. Disclaimer

This is the blanket disclaimer and the summary for Family Ties: Coming Home.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own The Dukes of Hazzard, that honor belongs to Warner Brothers. I do own the Jackson family and the design of the Lady Lee. Dodge, Ford and Chevy own the rights on all the cars mentioned in the story. I also own Blake Rasch and Ross Shivers, they are of my own creation.

**_Summary:_** When Chelsea and Nicole Jackson graduated from Hazzard High School, the twin sisters had planned to go off to collage at the University of North Carolina. Six years later they move back to Hazzard, stirring up trouble with the Hazzard County Road Rally. Jefferson Davis Hogg, the girls' uncle, hires Blake Rasch and Ross Shivers, ex-boyfriends of Nicole and Chelsea, to race for him. When Blake and Ross mess with the girls, who started a romance with Bo and Luke Duke, things get interesting. Boss is forced to pick between making a quick buck and the twin nieces that he adores.


	2. Chapter 1

1**Author's Note:** This might get a wee bit confusing for some people as they read this but I'm kinda blending the movie and the show together. The cast is all the originals, but I did like the movie cast, so as much as I hate to say it, I'm a bit of a Dukes prude when it comes to stories. Daisy still has the Road Runner in the story because it'll make things a little more interesting in the long run. The only thing is that the story takes place in the present time for my own sanity so everything is happening in 2006.

**Chapter 1**

_**Welcome Home**_

**Emerald-Lioness-06**

**_Balladeer:_ Welcome to Hazzard County, Georgia. Now ya'll know things are a little different down here. Well things are about to get a little bit more different. Ya know the Duke boys, Bo and Luke. They're regular heartbreakers here in Hazzard. Not to mention good Ol' Country boys that were raised by their uncle, Jesse Duke, who was a very religious man and brought them up to be perfect gentlemen. Now they fancy a set of twins by the name of Chelsea and Nicole Jackson. They are the only daughters to Mary Hogg and Charles Jackson. This is where the story begins**

"Why are we comin' home, Nic? We were doing just fine in North Carolina. Hell we were prolly goin' to get better jobs there!" Chelsea frowned at her sister while driving their car through backwoods Georgia.

Their car, well technically it's really only belongs to Chelsea, was a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T with a 440 HEMI engine. It was painted a glossy pitch black with '02' on both doors in large black block letters with white outlines. The doors were welded shut, as many stock cars were, and a huge Confederate Flag decal adorned the roof. Above the doors on the roof stated 'Lady Lee' in an elegant script and a CB antennae was on the back of the trunk near the rear window.

The Lady Lee came about when Bo came across a trashed Charger that was the same model as his and Luke's. Bo, Luke and Cooter spend a long time fixing the car up and getting it ready for Charlie Jackson to take out to his daughters. It was masked as a gift from Charlie but around the CB antennae Bo and Luke Duke was painted in orange.

"You know Mama and Daddy would pitch a fit if we didn't come home. We've been gone for nearly 6 years now. Aunt Lulu, Uncle Rosco and Uncle JD ain't seen us in that long and besides, I hear the Dukes boys are still hangin' 'round Hazzard." Nicole answered, shooting her sister a look.

"Really? I thought they would be on the circuit makin' the big bucks by now." Chelsea looked shocked as they cross the county line between Chickasaw and Hazzard.

"After Luke came home from the Marines and Bo came back from test drivin' for NASCAR they started runnin' Shine for Uncle Jesse. They got busted and are now servin' probation because Uncle Jesse made a deal with the government to stop makin' Shine to keep them boys outta jail." Nicole answered as they got off the main road and headed for the Boar's Nest.

"Uncle Jesse not makin' Shine? There is just somethin' wrong with that! I bet you ten to one that Uncle JD is still makin' Shine and havin' someone run it for him. I mean how else is that man gonna stay as rich as he is with Bo and Luke there to thwart his stupid schemes?" Chelsea snorted as she picked up speed, drivin' like she use to when they first got the Charger their second year in North Carolina.

Nicole slid into the door as Chelsea took a sharp turn to miss an orange Charger that looked just like theirs. "Slow down, Chels! We got plenty of time now that we're home."

Chelsea looked spooked for a moment before picking up the CB and holding it to her mouth as she stopped the car. "Black Sheep to Lost Sheep, ya'll got your ears on?"

"_This is Lost Sheep, you really Chels?"_ Luke Duke's voice carried over the channel.

"Well I'll be damned! Of course it's me, Darlin'!" Chelsea looked excited.

**_Balladeer:_ Well let me explain a few things before we continue. As ya'll should know Shine is Moonshine, also known as Corn Whiskey. The Dukes and the Hoggs had been makin' it for over 200 years before they were forced to stop. Now the girls use to run Shine in their old Mustang for their Uncle Jefferson Davis Hogg, the County Commissioner. The Dukes boys, when they were home and before they got busted, ran Shine for their Uncle Jesse. That's where the cars come into play. The Lady and The General are a perfect match, everything the same right down to the wheels and tires. When the Jackson girls and the Dukes boys race, it was all about the drivin', not the cars.**

"_When did ya'll decide to come home?"_ Luke asked.

"Meet us at the Boar's Nest. We'll explain it all there." Chelsea said before tossing the CB to Nicole and slamming on the gas, spinning the tires and spraying dirt and rocks every where before flying past Bo and Luke.

"_10-4."_

Chelsea grinned as she slid the black Charger through the back roads of the county better than anyone in Hazzard, except maybe the Duke boys. Nicole sat in the passenger seat with the biggest smile on her face as Chelsea went racing through the dirt roads with Bo and Luke hot on their tail.

The two muscle cars reached the Boar's Nest in no time at all. Bo and Chelsea parked the cars next to Daisy's yellow Road Runner as Luke and Nicole hoisted themselves out of the car through the windows. The Dukes were smiling at the girls, pleased that they had someone else to race with now that Chelsea and Nicole were back.

"What brought ya'll back to Hazzard? From what your parents said ya'll were doin' great over in North Carolina." Luke asked as the four walked into the small tavern.

"Hazzard is home, simple as that." Chelsea shrugged her shoulders.

The twins were dressed almost the same. Nicole was in flared Levi's and a white tank top with her black cowboy boots while Chelsea was in flared Levi's, a black tank and her own black cowboy boots. Nicole's dark blond hair was braided down her back as Chelsea left her brunette locks down and straight.

Chelsea saw Daisy Duke, Bo and Luke's cousin, behind the bar and started smiling. The brunette caught sight of the twins with her cousins and squealed happily, much to Boss Hogg and Rosco's annoyance. The waitress came running out from behind the little old bar and hugged both girls.

"Hiya Daisy. How ya doin'?" Chelsea grinned as Boss and Rosco turned around.

Boss's eyes got wide as Rosco's jaw dropped at the sight of their nieces. They hadn't seen the girls in six years and their parting wasn't exactly the greatest affair. Chelsea and Nicole were pissed at Boss and Rosco for trying to swindle Jesse Duke out of his farm. The girls had spent a lot of time at the Duke farm because they were such good friends with Daisy. Not to mention Chelsea and Nicole had a big crush on Bo and Luke respectively.

Nicole noticed her uncles first and nudged Chelsea, tilting her head in their direction. Chelsea's smile faded as her sapphire blue eyes turned cold while the three Duke cousins looked on in confusion. Boss and Rosco stood up as the crowded tavern went silent at the sight of the Jackson girls facing off with their uncles.

"Hello Boss, Uncle Rosco." Chelsea said, as Bo came and stood right behind her, a hand placed on her waist in support.

"Chelsea, what brings you and your sister back to Hazzard County?" Boss asked, looking back and forth between the two girls, noting that both sets of eyes, blue and green, were looking back at him icily.

"North Carolina lost its splendor and Mama wanted us to move back, so we did." Nicole answered for her sister as Luke put his arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome home!" Rosco smiled at his nieces, hoping that they weren't pissed at him too.

"Hello Uncle Rosco. How are you and Flash?" Chelsea's face softened at the sight of her Uncle, although he was only her Uncle by marriage.

Rosco had the reputation for being a bumbling fool but he was rather intelligent, just a little slow. He tried his best not to upset the girls when they were around but somehow he always managed to make them angry when he would try to double cross someone. Chelsea and Nicole had forgiven him for trying to shuck and jive Jesse when he called up and apologized to both the girls and Jesse.

Boss Hogg looked as angry as a rattlesnake when the girls gave the sheriff a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Bo and Luke saw this and kept a close watch on both the girls and Boss, knowing that Boss was getting angry.

"I see how it is. You treat Rosco like he's done nothin' wrong but you treat me like a piece of dirt. He was in on it too!" Boss thundered.

Chelsea stood up to her full 5'7" height and stared her uncle in the eyes. "But Uncle Rosco called Nic and I up and apologized before apologizin' to Uncle Jesse. You on the other hand didn't Jefferson Davis Hogg! And don't you dare think about tryin' to buy your way back into our good graces!"

The patrons of the Boar's Nest stared in silence as Chelsea and Boss glared at each other. Chelsea was as ornery as Boss ever was and she could be meaner than him, too. It wasn't often that the pair argued though, Boss would always buy the girls something to get them to be happy with him.

"Don't you ever take that tone with me again, Chelsea Jackson!" Boss looked mortified that his niece, the girl that spend years sitting on his knee watching him swindle his way to his fortune, talk to him like he was dirt in her tires.

"You don't scare me anymore, Boss. Not that you ever really did." Chelsea said before turning and walking out of the bar with Bo, Luke, Daisy and her sister in tow.

The brunette slammed the door open as she walked out and kicked up some gravel. Bo laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. Luke, Daisy and Nicole watched the pair curiously as Chelsea's figure relaxed slightly with Bo there.

"Your sister and my cousin still have the hots for each other." Daisy said quietly to Nicole as she watched them with a smile.

Nicole grinned, "She looked so pissed when I told her that Bo and Luke got busted runnin' Shine. I thought she was gonna run the Lady right off the road."

"Well if I know Bo, and I do, he'll be layin' on a few moves to get with Chelsea." Luke watched his cousin while staying close to the object of his affections.

"Ya and I'll bet that you'll be layin' a few moves down on Nicole, Lucas." Daisy whispered in his ear. The oldest Duke cousin blushed bright red as Nicole completely missed what Daisy had said.

"Chelsea! We gotta get on home before Mama and Daddy send Jimmy out after us!" Nicole said, moving away from Luke and sliding into the black Dodge.

Chelsea looked at her twin and nodded, "Ya I know."

"How about we meet up at Cooter's later then come down here for some jukin'?" Bo suggests, with hope glittering in his blue eyes.

Chelsea smiled up at the fair-haired man she fell in love with as a young teen many years ago. "Sounds like a dang good plan, Bo. We'll give you a holler on the CB in a little while, providin' we get away from Mama long enough."

The girls took off towards the Jackson farm while the Duke cousins watched them go, Bo and Luke having a look of longing in there eyes.

**_Balladeer:_ Now for all you who have no idea what _jukin'_ is, it's an event that combines music, exercise and social intercourse on a high plane. Now Bo and Luke absolutely adore Chelsea and Nicole, especially now that they are all grown up. The same can be said for the girls but there are a few obstacles for those four to jump over before they can continue romancin'. And who would have guessed that to youngest Duke cousin would fall for the oldest Jackson sibling.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Back on the Jackson Farm**_

**Emerald-Loiness-06**

**_Balladeer:_ The Jackson family consists of Charlie, Mary, Chelsea, Nicole and Jamie. Nicole and Chelsea are older than Jimmy by 5 years, a fact that Chelsea loves to rub in to Jimmy. Now Jimmy doesn't have a muscle car like the Dukes and his sisters, he has a red 1978 Ford Bronco with a 1968 429 motor. Nicole actually has her own car, a blue 1989 Ford F-150 that has over sized tires.**

Chelsea and Nicole came skidding to a halt in front of the Jackson family farmhouse. Chelsea parked the Charger between Jimmy's Bronco and Nicole F-150, dwarfing the size of the car. Nicole slid out of the car and ran her hand over the cool metal of her truck.

"Come on Nic. Ol' Blue will be here in a few hours. Besides I see Mama's head peekin' through the curtains." Chelsea grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her towards the house.

"But I ain't seen my truck in 4 years! Not since Daddy and Cooter drove it out to Chapel Hill to bring us the Lady!" Nicole whined as Chelsea flung open the door.

Chelsea looked at her sister with a glare. "Well when we go jukin' why don't you just take it out and I'll take my car and we'll all be one big happy family."

"Good idea!" Nicole grinned, completely missing her sister's glare.

"You're an idiot." Chelsea rolled her eyes and muttered as Mary came into the front room to see her girls.

"Chelsea! Nicole! Oh you made it home alright!" Mary pulled her daughters into a hug.

"No thanks to Chelsea." Nicole stuck her tongue out at Chelsea.

At 23-years-old Chelsea and Nicole still carried on like a couple of teenagers at times. Chelsea rolled her eyes and stepped on her sister's dark brown cowboy boots. Nicole yelped as Jimmy, the youngest at 18, came thundering down the stairs to see his sisters.

"Chels! You still got the Charger?" Jimmy looked excited.

"Hell yes I still have the Charger! After supper we can go look at it." Chelsea smiled at her younger brother.

Mary looked at her oldest with a disapproving glare, "What have I said about swearin' in my house, Chelsea Lynn Jackson?"

Chelsea flinched at the sound of her whole name. "Sorry Mama. It's a bad habit."

Nicole snickered at her sister's misfortune. "Yea Mama. When we were livin' in NC she started cussin' a blue streak. I guess that's what you get when you hang out with frat boys."

"Shut up Nic! You dated one!" Chelsea scowled as their mother looked at the pair in amusement.

"Robby doesn't count! I was with him for two days before I found he was a pig!"

"He was in a fraternity! That's one heck of a big ol' red flag that he was a pig!"

"Girls! Now enough of this arguing, your just in time for supper. My famous homemade Chili." Mary interjected as Nicole opened her mouth to retort.

The green-eyed blonde glared at her sister as Chelsea, Nicole and Jimmy followed their mother into the dining room. Chelsea hugged her father as Nicole dropped a kiss on his cheek. Charlie smiled at the twins, hearing their argument and knowing that when it came down to it, they were still his little girls.

Mary walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pot of Chili to bring out to serve. She walked in to see Chelsea looking out the window while Nicole, Jimmy and Charlie were deep in conversation about the ride from Chapel Hill, North Carolina back home to Hazzard.

"Chelsea, you want cheese on your chili?" Mary asked her oldest.

Chelsea didn't answer, which caught Nicole's attention because she refused to eat chili without cheese or hot dogs in it. Marry looked at Nicole with concern as Chelsea continued to stare out the window, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Chelsea!" Nicole said sharply, getting her blue-eyed sister's attention.

"Huh?" Chelsea looked up, eyes wide in confusion.

"You thinkin' about somethin' honey?" Mary set a hand on Chelsea's right shoulder.

"Yea Mama…a certain Beauregaurd Duke." Nicole smirked.

Chelsea raised an eyebrow at her sister, "This cocky little statement comin' from the girl that dang near wet herself when Luke slung an arm around her shoulders back at the Boar's Nest when talkin' to Boss." Nicole started blushing as Jimmy started laughing.

"I knew ya'll still fancied them Duke boys!" He said with a boyish grin.

Charlie shared an amused look with his wife. "Now ya'll it's supper time so lets eat because I know for a fact that the girls are gonna want to go jukin' tonight."

"I wanna go!" Jimmy exclaimed as Chelsea loaded up her chili with cheese.

"Sorry little brother. You're too young to go since they're servin' 'Shine on Friday nights." Chelsea said as the family joined hands and began to pray.

**_Balladeer:_ Now doesn't this just warm your heart? It's not often that you see a family come together like this on a Friday evening.**

"JD still serves Moonshine at the Boar's Nest on Friday nights?" Charlie asked as he grabbed his milk after taking a hearty bite of chili.

"Of course he does! It's a jukin' tradition to drink some 'Shine. I do believe that it took you a couple of hits off the old fruit jar before you could propose to me. I thought my brother was gonna explode!" Mary smiled.

Nicole looked up from her chili, her eyes wide as saucers. "Ya'll use to drink Moonshine?"

Charlie started laughing as Mary nodded. "I use to run it for JD sometimes. That's how I met your mother. She helped load up my car one day."

"Let me guess. A year later ya'll were married and expectin' Nic and I?" Chelsea grinned.

"Nope, a year later your daddy was runnin' from my daddy like a scalded dog because he didn't make 'Shine, he just ran it." Mary smiled cheekily across the table at her husband.

"So how did ya'll get Grandpa's approval?" Jimmy asked. The kids had never heard the whole story as to how their parents got together.

"Jesse Duke came in and saved the day and my hide." Charlie admitted.

"So that's why we call him Uncle Jesse!" Nicole concluded.

"Part of it. He was also my best man and your mother choose him to be godfather to all three of you kids." Charlie answered as the family quickly started finishing their dinner.

"Is Enos Strate still around?" Chelsea asked suddenly, polishing off her cheesy bowl of chili.

"Yep. He's Rosco's Deputy." Mary answered as the brunette sat back in her chair.

"Well at least we know that Nicole and I will have a friend when we get huffed in jail for being associated with Bo and Luke." Chelsea quipped, halfway serious.

"Get thrown in jail? Now why would Rosco do that?" Mary looked at her daughters.

"Mama, Uncle Rosco would do anything Uncle JD told him and that includes cuffin' and stuffin' Chels and I. Besides, we're not exactly in Boss's good graces since we stopped at the Boar's Nest to see Daisy." Nicole answered.

"Why is my brother upset with you two."

"I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world to him but he deserved it. Not apologizin' to Nicole and I or Uncle Jesse…how rude!" Chelsea knew her mother was going to be angry that she was disrespectful to Boss Hogg.

Mary rolled her eyes, "I know that my brother is rude but you have to understand that is just how JD is."

"I know Mama. May Nicole and I be excused? We promised the call the boys on the CB about tonight." Chelsea smiled at her mom with her brightest smile.

"Fine…just be back in the house in fifteen minutes. Lulu and JD are comin' out for dessert." Mary nodded, waving the girls away.

"Thanks Mama!" Nicole and Chelsea jumped out of their chairs and went out the door to their respective vehicles.

"You were just dyin' for a reason to get into your truck, weren't you?" Chelsea asked, sliding into the Lady.

"You know it!" Nicole laughed.

"You are terrible!" Chelsea said, grabbing the CB. "Black Sheep to Lost Sheep, ya'll got your ears on? Come back."

"_Black Sheep this is Lost Sheep. We hear ya loud and clear."_ Luke's voice carried over the channel.

"Hey Luke, its Nicole." Nicole grinned down at her sister.

"_Hello Nicole. Chelsea, Bo was just headed out towards your farm in the General."_ Luke said as the sun started sinking below the horizon.

"What the hell for?" Chelsea looked over at the CB Mic confused.

"_Uncle Jesse wanted me to give you something."_ Bo cut in on the channel.

Chelsea smiled, "And what in the world did Uncle Jesse send me?"

"_You'll just have to wait and see."_ Bo laughed. Chelsea slid out of the Lady to give Nicole and Luke some not so private, private time.

She walked up the drive a little ways before hopping on the fence to sit and wait for Bo. She heard the General before she saw it, which was how it usually went. She started grinning when Bo honked the horn, playing the first 12 notes of Dixie. The orange muscle car came skidding to a halt as Chelsea hopped off the fence.

"Well howdy Mr. Duke. I heard that you were bringin' me somethin'?" Chelsea said, leaning on the door.

Bo gave her a boyish grin before moving around to slide out. "Uncle Jesse figured that you and Nicole would be a little cold tonight after jukin'."

"I got a jacket and a Duke to keep me warm. What'd I need somethin' from Uncle Jesse for?" Chelsea raised her right eyebrow.

Bo pulled out a black leather jacket from behind him as Chelsea's eyes went wide. It was a racing jacket that Charlie and Mary had made for the girls when they started racing on the tracks around the state. Chelsea's jacket had the Rebel flag across the back with Jackson under it. On the shoulder of the right sleeve was a new patch, one of a checkered flag with Bo's name on it.

"Daisy made that up and put it on when I started drivin' for NASCAR. They all thought I would make it big. She remembered how much you liked me way back when so she thought it was a good idea. Nicole's got one just like it on the left shoulder with 'Luke Duke' below the Marines seal. It was when she didn't know if he was comin' home or not." Bo explained, blushing lightly as Chelsea stared at the patch.

Chelsea looked up at Bo with a blissful smile. "Oh Bo, its perfect! Tell Daisy I love it and thank Uncle Jesse for me."

She pulled him into a hug as Nicole came walking up towards them. Bo looked heaven ward and told the good Lord thank you. Chelsea pulled away as Nicole reached them, running her hand through his hair.

"His hair is still as blonde and as fluffy as it ever was." Nicole commented with her hands in her pockets.

"Leave my hair alone Nic. This is for you." Bo handed her the matching black jacket.

She smiled at the coat and ran all the way back to her truck to tell Luke that she saw his patch. Chelsea laughed at her sister as Bo slung an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him coyly as he leaned against the General's door.

"Well Mama said that we needed to be back in 15 minutes because Boss and Aunt Lulu are comin' out for dessert. How about you and Luke meet us here in about 2 and a half hours?" Chelsea suggested putting her jacket on.

Bo smiled as she ran her hand over the patch. "Sounds like a plan. We'll CB up head to let ya'll know we're on our way."

"Alright. We'll see ya in a few hours." Chelsea kissed Bo lightly in the cheek before starting back towards the large farmhouse. She stopped and turned as he slid into the General Lee and shouted back at him, "Oh and Nic was right about your hair…but it looks great!"

**_Balladeer:_ Now I said that they would have a few obstacles to over come before they could continue their romancin' but they still needed to start romancin' to continue. Now ladies and gentlemen here comes Jefferson Davis Hogg and his lovely wife, Lulu Coltrane-Hogg, Rosco's sister.**

Chelsea saw the telltale white Cadillac convertible in the dusk as she watched Bo drive away. She heaved a sigh before walking over to the F-150 and knocking on the window. Nicole looked over and saw Chelsea nodding her head behind the truck.

"Oh shit." Nicole muttered as she slipped out of her truck. The twins turned and continued on into the house and up to their room as the large Caddy parked next to Charlie's new Dodge Ram.

Nicole, Chelsea and Jimmy each had their own rooms, dominating the second story of the huge three-story Georgia plantation style house. Nicole and Chelsea's rooms were at the front of the house, connected by a bathroom. Jimmy's room was on the back of the house with a guestroom and separate bathroom. The girls often left both bathroom doors open so they could see each other from their closets and desks. They set their newfound jackets on their beds, figuring that their uncle would have a fit if he saw the patches for the Duke boys.

"This is just gonna to be the best danged night of my life." Chelsea said sarcastically as they made their way back down to the living room to greet their aunt and uncle.

"Play nice, sister dearest. We got two and half hours until jukin'." Nicole whispered in Chelsea's ear as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ya I know. Shut up." Chelsea hissed back before smiling at her Aunt Lulu.

The Jackson girls spent the next two hours smiling and talking with their aunt as JD sat in the corner with a sour look on his face.

**_Balladeer:_ More sour than normal that is.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Friday Night at the Boar's Nest**_

**Emerald-Loiness-06**

**_Balladeer:_ Welcome back friends and neighbors. Last time y'all were here Jefferson Davis Hogg and his wife, Lulu, were out at the Jackson farm catching up with their nieces, Chelsea and Nicole Jackson. The girls, however, were counting down til they could go get ready and go out to the Boar's Nest, the local tavern, to go dancin' with the Duke boys, Bo and Luke. Of course JD and Lulu didn't know that.**

Chelsea looked at the clock and yelped, jumping out of her seat on the couch. Mary and Nicole looked at the clock and Nicole jumped up too. Mary nodded to the girls as they pecked Lulu and Boss the cheek before running up the stairs.

"Oh hell! How are we gonna get ready in 5 minutes!" Chelsea flung open her closet and started rifling through the shirts.

"Just grab some clothes and go!" Nicole flung open her closet in her own room.

Chelsea grabbed a plain black T-shirt showed two inches of skin between the bottom of the shirt and the top of her jeans. She was gonna wear a pair of tight faded Levi's boot cut jeans. There was an inch slit on the bottom of each pant leg next to the inseam. She stripped to her undergarments before pulling on her jeans. She grabbed her black leather belt with a silver buckle her Granddad won many years ago. She pulled on her shirt before grabbing her brush and raking it through her hair.

"_This is Lost Sheep to Black Sheep, y'all got your ears on. Come back."_ Bo called on the CB.

"Damn!" Nicole said, standing only in her jeans and bra as Chelsea tripped over her boots to grab the CB Mic.

"Lost Sheep this is Black Sheep, what can I do for y'all." Chelsea said before pulling on her boots again.

"_We're just pullin' up to your farm now."_

"We'll be down in a minute or two." Chelsea tossed the CB aside.

"_10-4."_

"Speak for yourself!" Nicole said her frustration evident in her voice.

"White T-shirt just like mine." Chelsea said pulling on her jacket and grabbing her wallet, hooking the chain to her right front belt loop before shoving the wallet in her back pocket.

Nicole grabbed the shirt and pulled it on before putting on her matching jacket. "Thank you, sis."

"No problem. I just didn't need Luke to find you havin' a nervous breakdown." Chelsea quipped.

"Oh shut up!" Nicole hollered as Chelsea took off down the hall.

Nicole went chasing after her sister, nearly catching her on the stairs. They heard the front door open and Mary say something to who ever were there. Who they heard reply was Bo and Luke. Chelsea jumped the last three steps and stopped behind her mother. Nicole came skidding to a halt next to her as Boss stared at the Duke boys in horror.

"Why are Bo and Luke Duke here?" Boss roared. Chelsea looked over at her uncle and gave him a withering look that was accompanied by one from his wife, sister and other niece.

"The boys are taking Chelsea and Nicole out dancin' at the Boar's Nest for a few hours. No worries JD." Mary said with finality.

"Thank you Mama…bye Daddy, Aunt Lulu and Uncle JD. Jimmy we'll hang out tomorrow." Chelsea and Nicole waved before shoving Bo and Luke out the door.

"What is that all about?" Bo pointed back at the house as Mary shut the door.

"Uncle JD still hates y'all and he really hates the fact that Chelsea and I hang out with you and Luke." Nicole answered.

Luke looked at Bo and Chelsea; "Well it's no secret that Boss hates us. We've messed everything up that he's planned since we came home a few years ago."

"But Nic and I are his 'beloved nieces' and you two are, what was the word he liked to use when we were younger? Oh! You two are 'corrupting' us. Although I really think it's a toss up on who's corrupting who." Chelsea leaned against the hood of the Lady Lee.

"Sweetheart, it will forever be a toss up on who's corrupting who." Bo said with a grin.

Chelsea looked over at Bo while she was playing with her car keys. "You wanna drive, Darlin'?"

"Sure!" Bo said enthusiastically. Chelsea started laughing as she handed the blonde her keys.

"You wreck her and I'll kill ya, I just wait til kill ya after you've finished buildin' her…again."

"You knew she was from us?"

"You gave it away in two clues. Y'all named her 'Lady Lee' and y'all painted your names around my antennae." Chelsea smirked as she walked around to the passenger side and slid in.

"We'll take the General then!" Luke stated as Nicole slid into the General.

Bo and Luke shared at look as Bo said, "This is the best night of my life."

"You got that right cousin." Luke slid into the General and fired it up.

**_Balladeer:_ Chelsea must really like Bo to let him drive her car. It dang near impossible for Nicole to get to drive the Lady and that was their only car in North Carolina. **

The two Chargers reached the Boar's Nest in no time at all, Bo and Luke racing the whole way there. Bo won, as usual, meaning that Luke had to pay for the first round before moving on to separate tabs. Chelsea slid out of the Lady with a scowl because Luke attempted a bump draft and put a couple of dents in the middle of her shiny chrome bumper.

"You're fixin' that Luke." Chelsea pointed at the dark haired Duke boy.

"I know, I know. You said that on the CB." Luke rolled his eyes.

Chelsea whacked him in the shoulder as they all started towards the door. Luke rubbed his shoulder as Nicole and Bo laughed. Nicole hooked her arm with Luke's as they started walking a little quicker, leaving Bo and Chelsea behind a little ways. Bo slung an arm around Chelsea's shoulders and smiled down at her as she shook her head with a grin.

"I've missed this." Chelsea sighed as Bo held the door open for her.

Bo grinned, "Me too."

Chelsea laughed as they walked in. Luke was already ordering the first round for the four of them while Nicole was sitting at a table near the dance floor. Chelsea sat down across from her sister as Bo and Luke took their seats on across from each other. A voluptuous blonde waitress set a couple of fruit jars down on the table with four glasses. She winked at Bo, making Chelsea growl and move to stand up.

**_Balladeer:_ Miss Chelsea is a bit possessive of things and people she likes. This is no exception.**

"Chelsea don't. She's been doin' this for weeks now and I ain't interested." Bo reasoned.

Luke snorted, "That's a first. Bo not interested in a female."

"Luke!" Nicole admonished the dark haired man.

"Fine. I'll leave the hussy alone." Chelsea took off her jacket and grabbed one of the fruit jars and two glasses, pouring the clear liquid evenly in each glass.

"Here's to you bein' home, sweetheart." Bo toasted to the brunette.

She took a healthy swig off the glass and grimaced. "That'll put lead in your pencil."

"You got a pencil to put lead in?" Nicole asked with an impish grin.

Chelsea laughed as Bo and Luke shared a shocked look. "No but I know someone who does!"

"When did y'all get so dirty?" Luke asked as Bo stared at his date.

"We went to collage and hung out with frat boys." Chelsea shrugged.

"Frat boys? Are you serious?" Bo asked incredulously.

"Yes sir. We had nothing better to do between classes and work hours so we hung out with the local frat morons. They weren't the brightest in the bunch but they were entertaining for the time being." Nicole took a swig of the Moonshine.

Chelsea watched her sister grimace and giggled. "I told ya it would put lead in your pencil."

"Let's dance." Bo stood up, holding his hand out for her.

Chelsea smiled at her sister as she followed Bo onto the dance floor. Nicole took another drink off her glass; nearly polishing off the small amount of moonshine she poured herself. Luke was watching her carefully with his azure eyes, taking in every inch of her.

"Whatcha lookin' at Luke? There something on my face?" Nicole touched her cheek.

"Oh no, I was just admiring how you've changed since we've all left Hazzard. You and your sister have changed the most. You were always more mature than everybody else your age but now you're just so…I don't know." Luke struggled to find the words to say, which was something that rarely happened.

"Well you aren't exactly the same person either. The Marines changed you, Luke. You left a boy and from what I've heard, you came home a man. But we're here to have a good time. So let's get our drink on and dance." Nicole smiled.

Luke returned the smile and lead Nicole on to the dance floor near his cousin, who was laughing at the brunette in his arms. Luke laughed as Nicole tossed another obscene comment at her sister before sidling up to Luke and started swaying to the music.

**_Balladeer:_ Now it'll be interesting to see those four together again...especially now that they are all grown up.**

A few hours later the table that the Dukes and Jacksons inhabited was littered with many empty fruit jars. Chelsea was leaning on her chair, standing behind it as Nicole and Luke sat down. Bo came up behind Chelsea and laid a semi-steadying hand on her back. Bo and Luke was nicely buzzed, having drank both Shine and water but Chelsea and Nicole with completely and totally drunk, drinking only moonshine the whole time.

"Oh good lord I haven't drank this much in I don't know how long." Chelsea slurred slightly.

Nicole nodded while Bo and Luke chuckled. "I can tell that one, little missy. How about Luke and I take you girls back to the Duke farm."

"That sounds wonderful." Nicole stood up, standing shakily.

Luke and Bo guided the two drunken girls out of the small tavern, promising to send the money in with Daisy the next day. Chelsea giggled as she stumbled off the concrete pad leading from the doors to the gravel. Bo looked heavenward to stop from laughing at the brunette while Luke helped Nicole off the concrete. The two southern gentlemen helped the ladies into the two souped up muscle cars.

"This could be a long night, cousin" Bo said to Luke as he made his way around to the driver's side of Chelsea's car.

"And possibly an even longer day." Luke replied.

**_Balladeer: _Now I don't want you to get the idea that Nicole and Chelsea can't handle their liquor because they can. The only problem is that it's been a while since both girls have had Moonshine and that is some pretty strong stuff.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Down on the Farm**_

**DixieDuke**

Bo pulled the warm body closer, his arm draped across the distinctly feminine hip as both occupants of the bed were on their sides. He smelled the strawberry body spray in her hair as she held onto his hand. Letting Chelsea sleep in the same bed as him was probably the best idea Bo had all night.

**_Balladeer:_ Now ain't that just the sweetest thing y'all ever seen?**

That was until the door got slammed open and everyone in the room heard Uncle Jesse's fiercely angry voice. "Beauregaurd and Lucas Duke! What have I told you about having girls in your beds?"

Chelsea's head peeked out from behind Bo's shoulder, "Uncle Jesse…I've got a splittin' headache and Bo is about the only thing keepin' my head attached to my body. Can we please have a few more hours? It's Saturday."

Uncle Jesse's expression softened at the sight of the bleary eyed and unusually pale brunette hiding behind his youngest nephew. His eyes scanned Luke's bed and saw the blonde hair and green eyes of Chelsea's twin sister, Nicole. He knew he should be angry with the boys but he couldn't be since it was Chelsea and Nicole that they were with.

"Alright. You and your sister can sleep for a few more hours. Bo, Luke I expect you two to get them up and get them home later today." Jesse looked sternly at his boys before closing the door.

Chelsea turned so she was facing Bo and buried her head in his chest. "My head hurts."

"I would think so considerin' how much you drank." Bo said with a grin.

"Shut up." She mumbled before going back to sleep, her head still buried in his strong chest.

--------

A few hours later Jesse opened the door gently, seeing his nephews sitting up with Chelsea leaning against the wall with her jacket in hand. He tried not to laugh as both girls, Nicole leaning against the footboard of Luke's bed, looked like death warmed over. The brunette looked up at the sound and saw the white haired Duke patriarch and tried to smile; only managing to convey a grimace.

"How are you two feelin'?" Jesse asked the girls as they stood up right as Bo and Luke came to their sides.

"How do I look?" Chelsea quipped, Bo's bright blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Like crap." Jesse replied.

"There's your answer, Uncle Jesse." Nicole frowned.

The four made their way out towards the door. Nicole and Chelsea waved at Daisy on their way out; Bo and Luke holding the door open for them. Bo and Chelsea slid into the Lady Lee as Luke and Nicole climbed into the General Lee. Chelsea slouched in the seat, her head no longer pounding but her stomach growling from the lack of food.

"You race my car and I will kill you Bo. I don't care if you mean to or not." Chelsea growled.

Bo shook his head with a boyish grin, "I'm not gonna to race. I'd hate to see what would become of my cousin if he tried to race with Nicole right now."

"Thank you."

It didn't take long for both Chargers to reach the Jackson farm, the girls radioing ahead to their parents to let them know that they had stayed at the Duke farm and were on their way home. Chelsea slid out of the car gingerly and tried not to wince at the bright sunlight as Nicole opted to sit on the door with her arms resting on the roof for the time being.

"Mom said something about herdin' the cattle away from the back fence so Dad and Jimmy can mend it so we might as well go get that done." Chelsea said, Bo coming around and leaning against the door next to her.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I know I just don't want to bother saddlin' up Apollo and Athena."

"There are a few other things that I don't really want to bother doin', like the whole herdin' thing but we have to. Mama will tan our hides if we don't." Chelsea huffed.

"Well we got to go too. Uncle Jesse has a few chores for us anyway." Bo said as Luke made his way over to Nicole.

Chelsea ran a hand over her face and nodded as Nicole climbed the rest of the way out of the General while Bo put his arm around Chelsea's shoulders. She looked up at him and gave a half smile.

"I'll see you either later today or tomorrow." Bo said quietly, resting his forehead on hers.

Chelsea smiled, "You got it, stud."

Bo laughed before dropping a kiss on Chelsea's forehead as they hugged. The couple looked over and saw Luke and Nicole locked at the lips. Chelsea's eyes widened as Bo's jaw dropped before Chelsea started laughing. The two sprang apart, their cheeks turning a fascinating shade of red.

"I never knew you had it in you, sister." Chelsea quipped with a smirk, feeling a little more like herself.

"Shut up Chelsea." Nicole growled, her cheeks still flaming with embarrassment as Luke tried to avoid his cousin's amused gaze.

"Oh no, I'll leave this little morsel of information for a rainy day." Chelsea grinned as Nicole realized the Bo and Chelsea were still wrapped up in each other's arms.

Nicole got a wicked grin on her face as Chelsea raised an eyebrow at her. "You said that you didn't know that I had it in me. Well I guess the same could be said for you, sister dearest."

Chelsea looked at Bo and closed her eyes for a moment; "It's not quite the same as shoving your tongue down dear Luke's throat but if you want to play that way then fine."

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but Luke put his hand over it. Chelsea grinned merrily as Nicole licked Luke's palm, making him pull it away with a grimace. He wiped the slobber off on his Levi's as Bo let go of Chelsea. Bo and Luke bid the girls good-bye before getting into the General Lee and driving away.

"I'm suddenly very glad that I came home." Chelsea muttered as Nicole walked over and put an arm around her sister's shoulder.

Nicole and Chelsea tilted their heads together as Nicole replied; "I know what you mean. Come on, we need to get cleaned up and head out to help Daddy and Jimmy."

Chelsea nodded as the twins turned and headed into the house. Both girls waved to their mother before running up the stairs to take a quick shower and get ready to go out and ride their horses.

**_Balladeer:_ Now the girls were very accomplished riders, both havin' competed with their horses, Apollo and Athena. **

Chelsea was resting her left arm across her lap while sitting atop her black Thoroughbred stallion, Apollo. Nicole as riding her own chestnut colored mare that was Apollo's sister, Athena. Both girls had on their boots, Nicole wearing an older pair of black Durango cowboy boots, a pair of light blue Levi's and white tank tops. Nicole was wearing a black felt cowboy hat from Resistol while Chelsea was proudly wearing her black felt Stetson cowboy hat.

"Sometimes herdin' the cattle is really friggin' borin'." Nicole muttered as Chelsea nodded.

"I know what you mean. I'm gonna ride up to the fence line and see how close Daddy and Jimmy are to bein' finished." Chelsea wheeled the black stallion around and headed off before Nicole got a chance to answer.

Chelsea urged her horse faster as they galloped across the open pasture as the wind almost whipped her hat off her head. She managed to catch it as she continued on. She saw a black Chevy a couple miles up the hill from her dad's white Dodge. She slowed Apollo as she reached her brother and father.

"Hey you guys…you almost done?" Chelsea hollered as she came closer and closer to the nearly mended fence.

"Yes. You can let the cattle go; there isn't a big enough hole for them to get to now." Charlie answered wiping the sweat from his brow.

Chelsea looked up the hill and saw the Chevy driving away quickly. "Alright. Then Nic and I are gonna go work on tuning up both the Charger and her truck."

"You do that sweetheart." Charlie said slightly distracted.

Jimmy pouted at his sister when she mentioned working on the two vehicles. "I wanna work on the Bronco."

"Sorry Jimmy. You gotta stay and help Dad." Chelsea adjusted her hat, deciding to head back a more leisurely pace.

"I know that and don't talk to me like I'm 5." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Chelsea grinned, "But it's funny to annoy the crap out of you, James."

"Shut up." Jimmy flinched at the sound of his full first name.

"Oh poor Jimmy. Bye guys."

Chelsea turned Apollo around and started back towards her sister at a leisurely canter. By the time Chelsea reached her sister Nicole was leaning back in the saddle with her eyes closed. Chelsea slowed the horse down to a walk and meandered up to Nicole.

"That's not exactly the best way to watch the cattle, you moron." Chelsea said, making Nicole open her eyes.

"They aren't going anywhere." Nicole replied.

Chelsea shrugged, "We're free to move about the country."

"Sweet!" Nicole sat up and gathered up the reins in her right hand.

Chelsea grinned, "Let's go. I want to get started on the Lady before lunch."

**_Balladeer:_ They were also very good with cars, havin' spend plenty of time hanging out with Cooter and various other mechanics. **

The girls were in the shop next to the barn with their cars a couple of hours later. Chelsea was hunched over the engine bay of the black Charger while Nicole was under the chassis of her own truck. Chelsea didn't hear the roar of the engine of the General Lee, although Nicole did. The blonde slid out from under her truck and smiled at the Duke boys while Chelsea continued to tinker around with the engine.

"Chels," Nicole poked her sister's shoulder.

"What?" Chelsea snapped, still not realizing that Bo and Luke were there.

"Somethin' wrong, darlin'?" Bo asked, stepping forward as Chelsea grabbed a grease rag and turned around.

"Not really, just tinkering around." She sighed.

Nicole looked into the engine bay and frowned. "It's a pit. You really should clean it."

Chelsea glared at her sister, "This coming from the woman who was notorious for leaving mud on the sides of her truck for days, sometimes even weeks on end. Besides, it's not _that_ bad."

"Shut up!" Nicole blushed lightly.

"Exactly!" Chelsea looked triumphant for a moment before scowling at the engine of her car.

"What's wrong with it?" Bo asked bending over the engine with Chelsea resting her greasy hands on the left front fender.

"I'm not sure. It just doesn't feel right." Chelsea shrugged.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know what's wrong with the Lady?" Bo raised an eyebrow at the claim.

"I don't think anything is wrong with her, per say. Something just doesn't feel right with her." Chelsea looked over at Luke.

"Might need a few things tightened. Why don't we run over to Cooter's and have him look at it." Luke suggested.

Chelsea nodded, "Alright. Nic you gonna ride shotgun or are you gonna drive your truck?"

"My truck." Nicole answered.

"Alright. Nicole and I are gonna go clean up a little and then we'll be ready to go. Why don't you coming into the house, I'm sure Mama will be glad to see you boys and prolly give you some food." Chelsea suggested to the boys as she tossed the greasy rag on the workbench before putting the tools back in their places.

"No problem." Luke smiled as Nicole finished straightening up.

All four young adults came walking into the Jackson household, much the Mary's delight. Chelsea and Nicole went up stairs to change out of the newly grease covered white tank tops and already greasy jeans. Nicole came back down first in a pair of dark colored jeans and a white T-shirt that stopped two inches from the waist of her low-rise flares. She had her hair down in long waves with a hair tie on her wrist with a grey hoodie in her hand.

Luke smiled appreciatively at Nicole, "I liked the greasy look but I think I like this better."

"Thanks, Luke." Nicole smiled, sitting down next to him.

Chelsea emerged from upstairs a few minutes later in a black HEMI T-shirt with black hoodie slung lazily over her right shoulder. She had on a pair of light blue stonewash Levi's with her belt, buckle and boots. Chelsea's hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with her bangs straightened off to the left side so if they fell out from behind her ear they brushed her cheek.

"Let's go." Nicole said brightly as Bo smiled at Chelsea's attire.

Chelsea pulled her keys out of her back pocket and grinned at her sister. The four left soon after that, each bidding Mary good-bye before walking out the door. Luke climbed into Nicole's truck without a word to the others. Chelsea and Nicole looked at each other as they climbed into their cars.

"You want me to go first?" Chelsea asked her sister, leaning over the seat to look up at her sister's truck.

"Yep, it'll be easier for me to get out without having to worry about dinging up the side of the Lady." Nicole nodded.

"Alright. See ya over there." Chelsea started up the Charger with a roar and pulled out of the shop.

Bo fell in line behind her as Nicole and Luke took up the rear in the blue pickup. Chelsea grabbed the CB mic and kept it in her lap incase someone tried to talk to her. Bo raced up on Chelsea's back bumper trying to get her to race him.

"I'm not racin' you, Duke." Chelsea said as she looked back in her rearview mirror to see Bo's big grin on his face.

"_Fine."_ Bo pouted.

Nicole laughed at her sister as Luke shook his head with a grin. "I knew my cousin was going to want to race your sister. There hasn't been anyone decent to race around here in couple of years."

"Oh don't worry, Chelsea will race him. She just wants the Lady tuned up real good before she does."

Luke grinned, "Well he needs someone to train against with the Hazzard Rally coming up tomorrow."

"The Rally's tomorrow!" Nicole exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"You didn't know that?"

"I forgot that it's held this time of year."

The two couples fell into an easy silence as they headed towards town, Chelsea and Bo actually racing past the Boar's Nest because Chelsea refused to hand over the lead and Bo wanted to go faster. Nicole and Luke laughed at the two muscle cars that raced through the back roads and main streets of Hazzard.

**_Balladeer:_ The Hazzard Derby is an overland race with multiple obstacles. It's never the same course with the same obstacles and nobody is allowed to see it before the race. **


End file.
